How many distinct arrangements of the letters in the word "basic'' are there?
Answer: Let's consider building such an arrangement.  We can choose the first letter in 5 ways.  After we have chosen the first letter, we can choose the second in 4 ways.  Similarly, the third letter then has 3 ways of being chosen, the second letter 2, and the last letter only 1.  Thus the total number of arrangements is $5\cdot 4\cdot 3\cdot 2\cdot 1 = \boxed{120}$.